1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to percussion musical instruments in general, and more particularly to a percussion musical instrument comprising a set of clave blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It known to those skilled in the art of music that clave is a five-note, two-bar rhythm pattern, or the beat arrangement, which generates rhythmic measurement and is the foundation and backbone of Salsa (and all Afro-Cuban based music) that makes the sound unique and which makes the dance styling different from American/European popular dances. There are 4 common rhythms, the Rumba and Son clave and a 6/8 (or “Afro”) variation of each. In “Salsa,” the Son Clave is prevalent. Clave rhythm is the basis of Afro-Latin musical styles and is considered the key, the identity, the root, and the “soul” of the music.
Correspondingly, the musical instrument generating that sound is known in the art as a clave instrument. The clave instrument typically comprises a clave block and a striking bar used to strike the clave block to generate the clave rhythm.